


Worth The Wait

by Gzmoii



Series: Worth the Wait (Series) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: T’Challa licked his lips and nodded his head. “It’s nice here. Everything from the nature to the architecture is just breathtaking. If you were here, Birdie, then we could claim to have one of the most breathtaking people on earth in Wakanda as well.”
     Sam looked away from the screen to hide his blush. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Shit shit shit. Please don’t tell me I missed the deadline. Come on…” Sam said hopefully, rushing past the students crowding the hallway of the Education and Human Services Building, his completed application for the program P.A.L.S in hand. 

Frankly, he didn’t know what the acronym stood for, and didn’t really even care. He had other, more important things to worry about.

For one thing, getting to the office in time to turn in his application before the cutoff time. If he couldn’t get into the program, he’d have to wait to an extra semester before being admitted into Teaching Education.

“Sam?” Sam skidded to a stop at the door, panting. He held out the folder hopefully. “What’s that in your hand?” Dr. Rhodes, Sam’s older cousin, asked. He plucked the folder out of Sam’s hand, looking through the documents. “You realize that you’re late turning this in, right?”

“Yeah…tutoring ran late…Cuz, you gotta help me out. You’re Dean of Students, right? There must be something…you can do.”

“Maybe.” Rhodey licked his lips thoughtfully, before smirking at Sam. “I’m just playing. I can hook you up, don’t worry about it. We’re family, right? We take care of each other.”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. “So you got me? I’m in?” he asked hopefully. Rhodey gave him a firm clap on the back.

“Consider it done. Now go get some rest, Cuz. You look like you got hit by a freight train.” Rhodey pushed Sam out of the door. “Relax, Fam. Here. Just in case you need my place for the night. You know I don’t like that you chose Binky as your roommate, but that was on you. I’m not gonna pull any strings there.” Rhodey held out a key. “Me and Monica have plenty of room for you. If you apply for a room cancellation yourself, you can stay with us.”

“I know, I know. Things were different when I made that choice.” Sam’s shoulders dropped. “I think I might just go to my dorm. If something changes, I’ll head right over.”

“Damn right you will. I’ll see you around.” He pushed Sam out of the office, and Sam walked back to his dorm room. He used his key to open up the door, and immediately covered his eyes at what he saw. “Shit, Bucky! What happened to you promising to put a sock on the door?” he said, turning his head and trying to block out what he saw.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Sam. I forgot.” Bucky hurried pulled his jeans and boxers back up, pulling Steve to stand. “You know how I can be sometimes. I’m forgetful.” He shrugged, leaning against the blond next to him and running his fingers through his own hair sheepishly. Sam remembered him introducing himself as Steve, back when Sam and Bucky were together. Sam was sure he’d like him, if he didn’t blame Steve for walking in and ruining their relationship. At the time, Bucky had brought up the idea of a three-way relationship when Sam caught him in bed with Steve, and Sam had thrown a chair at them both before telling Bucky to go fuck himself and storming out.

Bucky had managed to convince Sam not to request a new roommate and they were even on semi-friendly terms now, but Sam would never trust him again. No matter what way Bucky tried to flip it, he had cheated on Sam.

“Hey. You can look now. We’re decent,” Steve told him, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

Sam took a deep breath. “I just need to grab my laptop. After that, I’ll give you guys some privacy,” he stated, hurrying to his side of the room and grabbing his laptop and charger off his desk, shoving them in his backpack. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and made a beeline for the door, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Uh, Sam? You don’t have to leave.” Steve smiled, and something in Sam’s gut twisted unpleasantly. “We could all watch a movie together or something? Bucky said you like the Tarantino films? We could have a Kill Bill Marathon.”

Sam shrugged the hand off of him. “I appreciate the offer. But I should really get going, Dr. Rhodes is waiting for me.”

“You could stay. Rhodey is your cousin. He’ll forgive you if you’re a little late,” Bucky cut in, his hand coming to rest on Sam’s stomach, which was left exposed by the paisley crop top he was wearing. “I want us all to get along, Sam. Come on.”

“You’re not my priority anymore, Bucky. You’re just going to have to deal with the fact that I have better things to do than waste time on you.” Sam removed Bucky’s hand. “You guys are together, now. You deserve some time alone.” He opened up the door, stepping through the doorway.

“Sam—” Steve began.

Sam slammed the door behind him, right in Steve’s face, and ran.

* * *

 

“Hey, Sam, wake up.” Rhodey shook Sam’s shoulder. “Come on, man. If I let you miss the first day of this program, Darlene will kick my ass. It’s not even 30 minutes long, get up.”

Sam rubbed his eyes. “I’m up, I’m up.” He yawned, climbing out of bed and reaching for his glasses and putting them on. He stretched out his arms and then walked out of the room and into the kitchen, Rhodey following behind.

“Hey, Moni.” Sam kissed both her cheeks. “I’m gonna skip breakfast, I gotta head out. Next time, okay?” He grabbed his backpack off of the kitchen counter and pulled on his shoes before heading out the door in his black sweats that he wore to bed. He walked to the first row and sat down, setting down his bag and leaning on one hand as they went through the program requirements. It was a pretty flexible program, all they had to do was Skype once a week on their server and that would give Sam the credits he needed.

“Here is the contact information of your assigned partner.” The men at the front of the room randomly passed out small cards with contact information and a picture of the assigned partner. “We encourage you all to call them immediately following this meeting.”

Sam looked down at his partner. He lived in Wakanda — a place Sam had never heard of — his name was T’Challa, and he was drop-dead gorgeous. Sam’s eyes widened a little as he looked at the photo again, just to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him—considering the fact that he wore glasses, they weren’t all that reliable.

“Wow,” Sam mumbled, inputting the contact information from T’Challa into his phone. After they were all dismissed, he took out his phone, calling T’Challa as he walked back to Rhodey and Monica’s house.

_ Hello? _

__ __ Sam froze. He didn’t actually think about what he was going to say to T’Challa once he called him. “Um, this is Sam. Sam Wilson from, uh, the P.A.L.S program?”

_ Oh, of course.  _ Sam felt his knees go weak at just the sound of T’Challa’s voice. As if the fact that he was already unfairly attractive wasn’t enough, he also had the voice of an angel. And that  _ accent _ . Sam had never heard anything like it before.  _ I want this to go as smoothly for you as possible, Sam. Is there anything about me you would like to know, so we can skip the awkward parts? _

__ __ “Um, favorite animal? I like birds. The red breasted peregrine Falcon, in particular,” Sam said, answering the question first to be polite.

T’Challa chuckled.  _ That is cute. I am a feline man, myself. Black Panther, to be specific. _

Sam blushed. T’Challa just called him cute! Well, not necessarily, but it was close enough for it to count. “Okay. This one here’s important. Star Wars or Star Trek?”

_ Excuse me? _

“Star Wars or Star Trek?” Sam repeated.

_ I’m afraid I don’t know what those are. _

__ __ Sam put a hand to his chest. “You’ve got to be kidding me. That is an actual crime, T’Challa.”

__ __ _ So is wearing paisley, but I have refrained from calling you out on that mistake. _

__ __ Sam looked down at his sweater. Even that was paisley, but in black, white, and grey. “Rude. I happen to like paisley, you know.”

_ Because you are so cute, Sam, I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. I live in one of the most isolated countries on earth, and even I know that  _ **_no one_ ** _ likes paisley. _

“I beg to differ. I like it, and that’s all that matters!” Sam argued. “Paisley is a great pattern, and it allows for so many different color palettes.”

_ Send me a picture of what you’re currently wearing. I’ll let that determine if paisley is just as awful on you as it is on the rest of the world’s population. _

__ __ Sam looked at his phone. “Fine. But only because I look amazing in paisley.”

_ You do look amazing, I’m sure. But paisley has nothing to do with it. _

* * *

 

Sam crossed his fingers as he walked to his dorm room. He just needed a small nap in between classes, and he didn’t have time to walk all the way to Rhodey and Monica’s place. His set his bag down and threw himself onto his bed when his phone buzzed quietly in his pocket. Sam groaned, looking at the screen. A text from T’Challa.

   **_I looked at your story on Snapchat. Seems like you had a long day. FT?_ **

__ __ _ Like you wouldn’t believe. I was going to take a nap, but you’re worth staying awake for. _

__ __ Sam dug his Mac out of his backpack and propped it up on his bed. He plugged in his charger before he opened up Facetime, calling T’Challa.

“Napping? At this time of day, Birdie?” T’Challa’s smirking face appeared on the screen and Sam’s heart skipped a beat. He was so beautiful. It wasn’t fair.

“Not anymore, thanks to you.” Sam grinned. “How was your day? As irritating perfect as always?”

T’Challa licked his lips and nodded his head. “It’s nice here. Everything from the nature to the architecture is just breathtaking. If you were here, Birdie, then we could claim to have one of the most breathtaking people on earth in Wakanda as well.”

Sam looked away from the screen to hide his blush. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Won’t it?” T’Challa crossed his legs and shifted around, making himself more comfortable. Sam’s eyes drifted to his arms and he let out a breathy sigh, leaning on one hand. He really wished he and T’Challa lived in the same place. What he wouldn’t give to be able to touch him. “You’re doing it again,” T’Challa pointed out.

“What?”

“Missing me,” T’Challa said, like it was obvious. His mouth spread into a pleased grin. “I miss you, too. I want to show you Wakanda. Not just in pictures, but the real thing. I wish you could visit.”

“I would say I want you to visit here, but I don’t. New York kind of sucks, I’d prefer to get out and visit you rather than the other way around.” Sam looked up at the sound of a key on the other side of the door.

“Company?”

“Unless it’s you, then they’re not invited.” Sam, in a sudden burst of confidence, blew T’Challa a kiss.

“Don’t tease me when you know how much I want the real thing.” T’Challa frowned playfully at Sam. “It’s really too cruel of you to do that, Birdie.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Sam ignored Bucky and Steve and they walked inside the room, keeping his attention on T’Challa. “Unless you’re breaking out the claws, kitten, I frankly couldn’t care less.”

“You wound me.”

“Oh, I do so much more than that and you know it.”

“You two are disgusting,” Bucky cut in, throwing his bag on the ground in front of his bed and turning on the TV.

“You’re one to talk. How many times are you gonna forget to put a sock on the door when you’re fucking Steve?”

“He gets a little worked up and forgets from time to time.” Steve shrugged. “You should let it go, Sam. Jealousy doesn’t look good on you.”

“Excuse me?” Sam turned to look at Steve.

“Sam, I don’t think—” Sam held up a hand, cutting T’Challa off.

“Don’t even think about trying to stop me. It’s too late, Kitten.” Sam paused Facetime and muted himself, so T’Challa couldn’t hear. “I don’t believe I heard you correctly. Did you call me jealous?”

“You are,” Steve told him. “Because Bucky chose me.”

Sam licked his lips, taking a deep breath. “Look here, blondie. First of all, I was never jealous. Just pissed off that I wasted four precious years of my life dating that piece of shit only to catch him in bed with another man on the day of our anniversary, right after I spent three hours trying to find his ass a present. Maybe you don’t get it, but the moment you decided you wanted to go and sleep with my boyfriend, you planted a seed of doubt. I would wonder and question if he was cheating me, then berate myself for every thinking he would do such a thing. Because I never would’ve expected Bucky to do something so vile and cowardly.” Sam poked Steve in the chest, looking up at him. “I would have preferred for him to just dump me. So was I hurt? Yes. Betrayed? Yes. Did I feel worthless? Yes. Did I feel stupid? Yes. But was I jealous because once again, something I cared about was taken by someone significantly whiter than I was? Oh, hell no.” Sam clenched his fists. “When you look like me, it’s just something you get used to. Get real, Steve. I deserve so much better than Bucky.”

“You didn’t have to make this about ra—“

“Finish that sentence,” Sam said to Steve. “Please do. I haven’t beat the shit out of your blond ass yet, but that would be the reason I need to do it.”

Steve shut his mouth.

“Good. Now that that’s settled.” He opened up his laptop and put in his headphones, going to unmute himself before widening his eyes in horror when he saw that he had never muted himself to begin with. He unpaused Facetime, putting in his headphones. “So, you heard?” he asked.

T’Challa nodded. “I knew you were strong and beautiful before, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen the warrior within,” he complimented. “You didn’t deserve what he did to you. You were right, you deserve so much better.”

Sam nodded. “I know. Think you can be that?” He grinned at T’Challa’s surprised expression, glad to have caught him off guard for once, and not the other way around.

“Yeah.” T’Challa face split into a huge grin after a few moments. “I think I can.”

* * *

 

At exactly 1:27am, Sam received a phone call. His phone rang loudly for a few seconds before he decided to answer, planning to give whoever was on the line an earful for waking him up. “Hm?” Sam asked, reaching for his glasses and putting them on.

_ What are you wearing? _

__ __ “You are fucking gross and I’m tired and hanging up right now,” Sam said, moving his phone away from his ear.

_ I’m sorry, don’t hang up.  _ T’Challa’s laugh could be heard on the other end of the line.  _ I saw it on television. I thought it would be funny. _

“I have class tomorrow and it’s...” Sam checked the time on his phone. “…1: 33am. Nothing is funny.”

_ Okay, point taken. _ T’Challa agreed.  _ So, what are you wearing? _

“Hear that?” Sam asked T’Challa. “That’s the sound of me planning my trip to Wakanda, where I will murder you as slowly and painfully as possible.”

_ Fine. Don’t tell me, then. Will you show me? _

“Are you planning to reciprocate?” Sam asked, pulling the blankets off his body. On days when Bucky was there, he slept fully clothed. But Bucky was at Steve’s, so Sam wasn’t wearing anything but a plain grey sweater and panties. He originally started wearing lingerie for Bucky, before realizing how comfortable and confident they made him feel. The pair he was currently wearing was a bright red, lacy thong. Pretty much all of his panties were variations of red or white, silk or lace. He didn’t care that no one was going to see them. He liked to feel sexy.

_ I’d be willing to, yes. As long as the picture you send is worthwhile. _

__ __ “This ass won’t quit, Kitten. Don’t act like I’m not the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen.”

_ Didn’t say you weren’t. Show me. _

__ __ Sam turned on his lap, directing it at his body to get good lighting for the photo he was going to take. He kept his face out of the photo, knowing enough about photo leaks not to include it, and spread his legs, keeping his hand at the base of his stomach as he snapped a photo, going without a filter. He quickly sent the photo to T’Challa, feeling wide awake as he waited for one in return.

“Don’t take forever to send the photo, otherwise I’ll get suspicious.”

_ If I was doing that, you’d know.  _ Sam chuckled, before opening up T’Challa’s photo. His brown skin was on display. Where Sam had been completely hairless, T’Challa had a small happy trail leading into his boxers. His hand was on his chest, but his cock was at least half hard, creating a tent in his boxers. Sam felt his dick twitch, and palmed himself through his panties.

“Ngh…” he moaned, before he covered his mouth when he remembered he was still on the phone with T’Challa.

_ Don’t stop on my account. I like knowing what I do to you,  _ T’Challa said, urging Sam to continue.  _ Mind if I join? _

__ __ “No, I don’t mind. Please.” Sam let out a soft sigh, reaching into his bag for the lube. He moved up his bed, his back against the wall. He shuffled his panties downward, getting them around his ankles before taking them off completely. He pulled his knees up to his chest and spread his legs, putting his phone on speaker. He heard T’Challa let out a breathy moan, mumbling something in Xhosa.

_ Sam, Birdie! _ T’Challa moaned, and Sam understood that perfectly.

He coated his fingers in lube, circling his hole before pushing one in. He thrusted his finger and wrapped his hand around his cock, whimpering out T’Challa’s name.

_ That’s it, I want to hear you. _ T’Challa breathed.

Sam moaned again, pushing in a second finger a tilting his head back, hitting it against the wall. He cursed, squeezing his cock and bucking his hips into his hand. “I want you so much.” He sighed loudly, curling his fingers and pressing them against his prostate, a series of harsh shudders running through his entire body at the sensation. “Fuck, it’s so good. I’m not gonna last long. I’m almost there.”

_ That’s okay. I want you to cum for me, Birdie. You’re so good for me.  _ T’Challa panted.  _ I’m close, too. _

Sam grabbed a pillow, rolling his hips against it and fucking himself on his fingers. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure, sinking his teeth into it and shaking hard as he came. He listened to the rough, low moan T’Challa let out as he rode out his own orgasm and smiled.

“You gonna let me sleep, now?” Sam yawned.

_ Good night, Birdie. _

* * *

 

_ I _ **_’ll be visiting over the weekend, Birdie. See you Friday, okay?_ **

_ “Yeah. Okay. I can’t wait to see you.” _

* * *

 

__ __ Sam stood at the airport, wearing an all-black outfit consisting of a hat, a sheer top, and the THOT™ leggings with thin, sheer stripes halfway down that he knew Rhodey hated but T’Challa had told him he couldn’t get enough of.

He bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, his eyes widened when he caught sight of T’Challa. He was wearing a simple black V-neck shirt and—bless—grey sweatpants. Sam ran to him and jumped into his arms, making him drop his duffle bag in order to catch him. Sam placed his hands on T’Challa’s cheeks. “You’re really here. It’s you.”

“It’s me, Birdie.” T’Challa nodded, his hands around Sam’s waist as Sam pulled him into a kiss. “How far is your dorm?” T’Challa breathed against Sam’s lips.

“I walked. It’s nearby,” Sam mumbled, his hands going to T’Challa’s short afro and gripping it tightly. “You’re a big, strong man. Carry me there,” Sam told him, pulling away.

T’Challa licked his lips. “You’re so lazy sometimes, birdy.” he said, keeping Sam upright with one hand while carrying his luggage with the other, following Sam’s directions and arriving at Sam’s door within a short time.

T’Challa set Sam down so he could unlock the door, kissing his neck and keeping on hand on his ass, massaging it. They both fell through the doorway and Sam pulled T’Challa to his bed by his collar, kicking his duffel bag out of the way. “I want it all off.” Sam demanded, tugging on T’Challa’s shirt.

“Didn’t know you were so bossy. Especially considering how compliant you were last week, on Skype.” T’Challa smirked as he pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor before working Sam’s sheer shirt over his head. “You look beautiful today, by the way. See what happens when you don’t wear such a hideous pattern?”

“Do you want to have sex with me, or not? Because you insulting my favorite pattern is serious hurting your chances.” Sam let out a soft sigh as T’Challa’s lips trailed down his chest. He let T’Challa push him down onto the bed.

“Sorry about this. I’m impatient.” T’Challa warned him, before tearing his leggings off his body. He mouthed at Sam’s cock through the panties—these were white silk—and tugged them down with his teeth.

“I liked those leggings, you ass.” Sam’s back arched off the bed and T’Challa took him into his mouth, feeling nothing but wet warmth around his cock.

T’Challa looked Sam in the eyes before he felt T’Challa breathe in deeply, his mouth turning into a vacuum around Sam’s cock. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Ooh, oh fuck!” he shouted. “I’m gonna…T’Challa, wait, I’m—“

T’Challa took his mouth off of Sam’s leaving harsh bites along his hips that Sam pushed up into until T’Challa held his hips down. “You look so good, Birdie. Is it okay if I fuck you?”

Sam nodded. “I got myself ready for you. There’s condoms under the pillow.”

T’Challa nodded, stripping himself down the rest of the way before ripping the condom open with his teeth. He looked at the mirror on the door that had a perfect view of them and smirked, getting an idea.

He put on the condom and lifted Sam up, holding him so he was hovering over his cock, facing the mirror. “Look at you.” He whispered in Sam’s ear. “Like what you see?” He asked Sam as he sunk down onto his cock, gripping T’Challa wrists, his nails piercing the skin.

Sam let out a strangled moan in response, his eyes half closed, only the whites of his eyes visible.

“This good for you, Birdie? Open your eyes and watch me fuck you.” T’Challa lifted Sam’s knees up to his chest, thrusting upward. “Hold yourself just like this for me. Can you do that?”

Sam nodded. “T’Challa, can you…” He cried out softly, cutting himself off. “I want you to choke me. Please? It’s so good, I need it.”

“I need a word, when it’s too much.” T’Challa breathed, holding Sam’s hips with one hand and bouncing him on his cock.

“Fuck!” Sam closed his eyes as T’Challa hit his prostate. “P-Paisley. That’s the word, T’Challa. Please do it.” T’Challa’s hand wrapped around Sam’s throat and he gently squeezed. Sam emitted a low, guttural groan, the sound made breathy by T’Challa’s hand around his throat. He didn’t form any more words, just breathy sighs and gasps as T’Challa continued fucking him. Sam bit down on the juncture between Sam’s neck and shoulder, marking him as his. He wanted everyone who saw Sam to know that he belonged to him.

“G-Gonna…” Sam rasped, reaching back to grab a handful of T’Challa’s short, coarse dark hair.

“Steve, you can’t do that.” Bucky said, frustrated, opening up the door. He froze when he saw T’Challa, balls deep in Sam with his hand around his throat the way he knew Sam liked it. He hurried looked down and closed the door, not wanting to see any more.

“Did they see me?” Sam asked, his tone fearful. T’Challa shushed him, taking his hand from Sam’s throat and wrapping it around his cock.

“Don’t worry about them. You’re doing so good, Birdie. Go ahead and cum for me.” He said, flexing his fingers around Sam’s cock. Sam came with a loud cry, T’Challa holding him gently and fucking him through his orgasm. He pulled his softening cock out slowly and laid Sam down, kissing his forehead.

“Worth the wait?” Sam asked jokingly.

“That was amazing. But everything about you was worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
